Guilt
Guilt is the fourth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan must prevent Wilfred from waging war against an unlikely foe. Plot While shopping with Wilfred, Ryan receives a text from his sister telling him that he needs to talk and she's on the way to his house. Ryan is afraid of facing her after blackmailing her and destroying her marriage. Ryan is cleaning up his house in preparation for Kristen's arrival and she shows up revealing that she is pregnant and will be giving birth in three months. This gets to Wilfred who wants to destroy the baby due to the war between dogs and babies over who is cutest. Ryan tells Wilfred to take it easy on Kristen and call a truce. In the living room, Kristen informs Ryan that Dr. Ramos is the father after the two realized they were in love in India. She says he flew back early to break off things with his wife. When Ryan tries to apologize, Kristen just keeps repeating the word for peace and forgiveness. While she tells Ryan about India, Wilfred declares war on the baby distracting Ryan from listening to Kristen. When Kristen excuses herself to the bathroom, Wilfred goes through her purse and they find that Arturo Ramos filed a restraining order against Kristen and that everything she said about him was untrue. She comes out of the bathroom continuing to lie about her relationship with Arturo and requests a place to stay at Ryan's house. A guilty Ryan agrees before being sent on several errands by Kristen before she goes to rest in his room. Wilfred is disgusted by a pregnant woman sharing the place with him. Amanda is talking about gross back faces as she is a scientist but their lunch is interrupted by Kristen calling to get mad at Ryan for buying the wrong Kale. She tells Ryan that Wilfred's been trying to get her to fall over to have a miscarriage all day. Ryan rushes home to make sure she's okay. He locks Wilfred in the kitchen with a fence. At dinner, Kristen continues to guilt Ryan into doing everything for her because she's pregnant. Kristen tells Ryan that her and Arturo's relationship is on a true understanding of each other and promises to invite him over to their place. Ryan and Wilfred are having an argument and Kristen walks up to find that he saw the restraining order. She tells him that Arturo left to break things off with his wife but had second thoughts and instead filed for a restraining order against her and she hasn't heard from him since. She begins experiencing problems and Ryan has to call 911. The paramedics assure Ryan that she's fine and Arturo runs in after hearing what happened. When Ryan yells at Wilfred for causing Kristen stress, Arturo thinks he's yelling at him and confesses that he loves Kristen but his wife scared him. Kristen calls for him from the bedroom and he rushes in to see her. Ryan retreats to the basement as Kristen and Arturo have been engaging in make up sex all night. Wilfred tells Ryan that he needs to forgive himself and get over the guilt that he's letting take over him. In the morning, Arturo thanks Ryan for letting him use his place as their secret sex place. Arturo leaves telling Kristen that he'll see her in two days since he has tickets to see a play with his wife that night. Kristen tells Ryan that he needs to buy Arturo a toothbrush. Ryan tells her he doesn't feel comfortable with her and Arturo using his place. Kristen begins yelling at Ryan for denying her this after backstabbing her but soon she realizes that all of this was her fault for cheating on her husband and following a jerk to India. Ryan assures her that she doesn't have to do this alone. The two make up and Wilfred is moved to befriend Kristen's unborn baby. The baby tells him to be part of his PEN15 club (PENIS). In the credits scene, Wilfred is overheating causing him to look like he's happily smiling. Ryan runs to turn on the air condition. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Nestor Carbonell as Arturo Co-Starring * John Alton as Paramedic #1 Continuity * Ryan blackmailed Kristen in "Identity" which caused her to split from her husband and leave to India with Arturo * Kristen and Arturo had a sexual past before this episode that was revealed in " Identity". * Kristen has always taken advantage of Ryan. This was seen several times in season one. * Amanda is still in a relationship with Ryan since she asked him out in "Letting Go". * Kristen shows that she has progressed in pregnancy which was revealed in "Identity" through her urine sample. Notes * When Ryan walks over the dog barrier, Wilfred asks, "Are you secretly some sort of magic otherworldy entity cause I'd tell you if I was," which could be a hint to who Wilfred really is. * This is the first appearance of Kristen Newman this season. * Wilfred states dogs hate babies. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)